Episode 36 (W)
is the thirty-sixth episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It was aired on 3rd October 2012. Plot Duck Shuttle returns to NICS, sending Secretary Kaios and President to take refuge there before Takuya and the others went to do some remodeling on the flying vehicle at mass driver.Meanwhile, Gardyne and his subordinates arrive at Paradise. Doctor Mummy activates Adam and Eve while Bishop frustratingly and regrettably informs Gardyne that the hostages are alive, which their boss said it does not matter. During the remodeling, Ban and the others were called for a briefing. Professor Yamano explained about their strategy once they are in space, using LBXs without having the children to go out directly and explained about the flaw that the LBXs are affected by inertia, causing LBXs to move forever unless the LBXs have the capability of staying in place. Professor Yamano explains that Ban and Hiro will receive a new LBX while remodeling Minerva Kai for a space-fighting. Achilles Deed is already good as it is while the rest can use Riding Saucer and had to fight in long distance. Mongoose then arrived, giving the Professor the necessary parts to build the new LBXs while had an arguement with Cobra.Meanwhile, President and Secretary Kaios contacted Prime Minister Zaizen and explain the situation. The Prime Minister was shocked and before he could say that he is sending reinforcement, their communication was interrupted and being hijacked for worldwide broadcast by Gardyne who masquerades as Detector. As Detector, he demonstrates the power of Paradise main laser to obliterate an unmanned island, to everyone's horror and warned that humanity had 6 hours before demanding them to surrender. Then, NICS HQ was taken over by Paradise and becomes a prison for those who are in there by activating NICS emergency system, which cause a lock down for 24 hours.NICS contacted Takuya and the others and informed their situation, to their horror. Even worse, Haruka adds in that the main laser next target is probably NICS HQ as the main laser took 6 hours to recharge. Knowing that it is logical, Jessica becomes gravely worried but his father assured that they will meet again. Knowing that they are running out of time, Duck Shuttle Kai began its preparation to launch into space. However, an army of LBXs appeared and are aiming at mass driver. Ban and the others except Ran whose LBX is still being remodel were deployed to stop the enemy. They all did fine but the numbers are increasing and arriving from various direction, leaving mass driver wide open. The enemy's LBXs that had arrive there began attacking it, causing mass driver auto launcher system to cease its function. Mongoose told Takuya and the others about the situation but told them to focus on launching as he will handle it somehow. Time for launching is near, Takuya ordered Ban and the others to retreat. However, Ban and Hiro, who noticed that the mass driver was still attacked went after the assaulting LBXs, ignoring the order and reckless crashed their own LBXs against them to defeat them. Ban and Hiro were saved by Jin and Yuuya respectively. Even as they return and the countdown is almost over, the attack on mass driver did not stop but Duck Shuttle Kai began to move and manage to launch into space. Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes